


A Whole New Dimension

by Zynthian



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, Spider-Man: Homecoming, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: -Ish, :D:D:D:D:D:D:p, Angst, Angst and Humor, Dad!Tony, Dimension Travel, Drinking, Father-Son Relationship, Gen, Happy Bucky Barnes, Peter Needs a Hug, Son!Peter, Tony Stark Has A Heart, because im bad at this so why not, because we need more of him, plot-needed magic portal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2018-12-30 13:43:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 6,217
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12109971
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zynthian/pseuds/Zynthian
Summary: It was a mistake, really.Peter didn't mean to go through a portal, he didn't mean to go into our universe, he didn't mean to find out that his world was a movie, he didn't mean to loose everything he had.He didn't mean it, but it still happened.





	1. Wait, Where Am I?

**Author's Note:**

> IMPORTANT NOTES!:
> 
> 1\. This story takes place AFTER Black Panther, so that's why Bucky is here, but BEFORE Captain Marvel. 
> 
> 2\. The real-life characters here are my interpretation of them. Their personalities are the same as the ones I find in interviews, social media, etc.
> 
> 3\. I do not own Marvel or any character here. Though the idea is mine.

 

So it was quite an odd day, to say the least.

 

First off was this bank robber who somehow wasn’t scared of him, it was 5:00 AM when he did the action. And, unlike the usual run away sequence which happened whenever robbers see the masked superhero, he merely squinted his eyes at Spidey, before running to his rusty and squeaky bike. Yes, _bike,_ to get away, and then something interesting started to happen, he wasn’t sure if he was tripping out, or maybe his webs were becoming less sturdy and started to deteriorate faster, but the robber seemed to just rip off the webs from his body like a bodybuilder, and he wasn’t even physically strong, he looked like some scrawny white kid, nothing more, nothing less. So let’s just say Peter was testing and remaking web fluid to see if they worked, if they held up anyone. And his test was positive, it did work.

 

So why didn’t it work with that robber?

 

He ignored the issue, deciding that maybe he’ll go ask Mr. Stark later that night.

.

.

.

It was like any other night, the cold winter air howled like a wolf, the dim and darkened sky with the moon gleaming it’s pearly white shine, and once in awhile, a short lived silence when the wind stopped it’s almost scary howling. Everything was normal, except for one thing, that Peter was staying overnight at the new Avengers Facility.

 

He was so excited, he almost broke his leg from jumping up and down on his old springy bed. He counted the seconds and minutes until Happy would pick him up from his and May’s apartment in Queens. He’d never been this excited since the first time he went to school, became his alter-ego, and defeated ‘The Avengers’ in the bank across the previous run down store.

 

“Hey Happy!” He squealed excitedly, trying to resist a smile which was slowly creeping up his face. Happy raised an eyebrow as his face stayed it’s usual frowning state. He entered the back of the limousine and jumped up and down on the polyester packed seat, which made the limo move slightly up and down, and even if it was such a minor action, Happy still acknowledged it.

 

“Stop moving the car.” He said with a stern voice, Peter stopped for a few seconds before jumping up and down more forcefully than before, which made the head security officer groan in dispelight. He pushed down a button to make a black screen between them, even if it had no effect on the jumping. After a while though, the boy stopped because he was out of breath, he leaned to the right of the backseat, making his seat belt tighten around his chest as he was fastened to the left. He looked out of the rain spotted window, with the small falling rain droplets slowly going past, he stared at the sunset across the horizon, though it looked different. It had a pinkish purple hue to it, though Peter passed it off as luck.

 

Once the silent ride was over, minus Peter’s jumping on the seat, Happy gestured the teenager to get out, as he followed. He looked at the beautifully built tower complex, the long white 600 watt blinding LED lights made it glow, the large Avengers Symbol was finally finished, and it looked stunning, you could see it from afar.

 

As he entered the facility, Peter was ‘greeted’ by a bunch of businessmen walking around with papers in their hands, some had sleek shiny brown suitcases in hand, while some had only a glossy black notebook and a fancy silver pen. Though they each seem to be playing capture the flag, where the door was the flag. Soon, every one of them stampeded out of the facility, leaving Peter and Tony inside as Happy drove away.

 

“Peter!” The said boy jumped out of his skin as he was frightened by Tony’s voice, not realising he was behind him. “How long ‘you’ve been standing here?” The billionaire asked as he removed his expensive gold coated polarized sunglasses off his face.

 

“Not for a long time.” He continued, “Who were they?” He asked, noticing the slight change in expression on his mentour’s face. Tony merely responded as he tried to drive away from the situation at hand, but no use as he sighed.

 

“Have you heard of the plane crash near Washington DC recently?” The boy nodded eagerly, “Well I’m apparently supposed to aid in some sort of crime investigation, and it’s been stressing me out since.” He gestured to the blue lined hologram on top of a coffee table-- which was taken from the old Avengers facility, you know, the one where they tried to lift Thor’s Hammer?

 

“Boeing 747,” He sighed and with a flick of his index finger, spun the hologram of the broken down plane, “Amazed these aren’t gone yet, so many fatalities. 268 people died, but no one knows why.”

 

“Can’t you scan it to find out?” Peter asked. The billionaire chuckled in response, “I wish I could, but I’m currently updating the software, it’ll take around 4 more weeks until I can officially use it without any bugs.” Tony said as he perched on a new black cotton couch, sighing and intertwined his arms together. Peter sat right beside the former CEO. And followed was a few seconds of silence.

 

“Anyway, enough chit chat,” Tony pierced the bubble of silence and grabbed a wrench from the table, his lucky 1998 wrench to be exact as he abruptly jumped off the couch. “Let’s do what we’re supposed to do. Meet me downstairs, Basement Number 4 please. I’ll be there in about, I don't’ know… 5, maybe 10 minutes?” He suggested, going near the grey and white marble kitchen counter. He flicked his hand up as a white-outlined hologram popped up, along with other similar ones around the kitchen. An awestruck Peter nodded in response and found the supposed elevator. He tapped on the hologram which symbolized an arrow pointing downwards as it lit up a beaming green. Once the floor indicator on the top of the elevator made a dinging sound, Peter entered the elevator.

 

Except that he had to go through Captain America and The Winter Soldier, who was visiting at the time (much to Tony’s annoyance), talking with each other. Oddly enough, they were wearing their suits around the tower. Peter wondered if that was normal. The elevator door closed in an instant, the two men didn’t even glance at the teen’s face. While the elevator was descending at a slow pace, Peter heard bits of their conversation before a specific ground level made what they were saying out of his radar. Though he could only hear two things:

 

_“He’s the Star-Spangled Man, with A Plan!”_

 

_“Shut up.”_

 

Once he arrived at Basement Number 4, he awed at the engines, motors, propellers, and various knots and bolts scattered throughout the workspace And truthfully, while most engineers would shun him for his disorganisation and unruliness, he still did his job and work right, heck, probably even better than anyone else. Peter evaded the scattered items around the facility, sometimes about to step on a metal bolt or two. Finally, after playing a game of Operation with the ground, he stood firmly on the cemented ground, breathing in the beauty of the plane in front of him-- the one he and Tony would be fixing up and tweaking for the night. He placed his left hand on the plane, feeling and seeing the glossy aluminum coated shell of the aircraft.

 

“Right, let’s get to work.” Tony said, snapping his fingers, the sudden voice jolted Peter’s instincts. He rested his tan Jansport bag on a makeshift silver metal seat.

 

“So, uh, Mr Stark-”

 

“Call me Tony, kid.” Peter crossed his arms as Tony popped the shell out and placed it on the ground, leaving the mechanical parts out in the open.

“R-right. So, other than this plane, I have a bit of a problem.” He twirled his fingers around as the man continued tightening a bolt near the fuselage. Peter took out his web shooters from his bag and quickly snapped them onto his wrists, adjusting them for a neat and tight fit. Tony gave him a quick glance before turning on F.R.I.D.A.Y. for any spare parts for the airplane. Peter gently pushed on the metal button which activated his webs to shoot, the white fluid stuck onto the reverse thrust which lay on the floor. Tony gave shot him a look, “Peter.” He glanced, his voice sounding serious and tough, though the young hero knew he wasn’t actually that angry with him. He let go of the reverse thrust and sighed; why did his webs work now but not that morning?

 

“Why’re you suddenly shooting webs everywhere? Spider-Man--” Peter rolled his eyes as he continued the man’s sentence.

 

“Is not a party trick.” He crossed his arms and sat down on the metal seat, he rest his left leg on top of his right.

 

“I know. But last morning, there was this really weird thing with my webs. They didn’t shoot up properly and--” Suddenly, an alarm went off; the roaring high-pitched sound made Peter want to cut off his ears because of sensory overload. Noticing this, Tony ran towards the boy, covering Peter’s ears and letting him rest on the bench.

 

“Shh, it’s okay.” He reassured, before forcefully slamming his hand down on a lustrous silver button, right above their heads which made the alarm stop. The philanthropist sighed, before aiding once more to the boy beside him. He removed his hands, but Peter didn’t budge.

 

“Is it over?” He asked, salty tears formed around his face, making Tony feel even more worried than before. Tony nodde, the kid slowly put his hands away from his ears, though they were still crippling with fear that another alarm would turn on again. Peter hated those alarms, it made him feel like he was going to explode.

 

His phone started ringing. Though unlike the loud and ear bleeding alarm from a while ago, it was merely a device which didn’t scream bloody murder. Tony sighed as he hesitantly picked it up and put it near his ear, not able to see the caller ID.

 

“Yeah? Wait, WHAT? Listen, I have a-- oh. Okay, I’ll…” He paused for a bit, Peter knew what they were saying, there was no use on trying to lie or make up an excuse now, the man sighed again, this time in annoyance, “Fine, I’ll be there at nine thirty sharp. Yeah. Bye.” He ended the call and looked at Peter. He smiled, even if it wasn’t a real one, Tony took it and said a small sorry to him.

 

“Can I come?” He asked.

 

“No, too dangerous.”

 

“I’m okay, I promise, happens all the time--”

 

“It does?” Tony looked at him with a sharp stare. Peter gulped.

 

“Yeah but I got use-”

 

“Pete, if this happens all the time, why didn’t you tell me?” His tone became rough and coarse. The kid didn’t respond, Tony sighed.

 

“I’ll make modifications, maybe make an earpiece for you as well. But up till then, no Spider-Manning. I’ll make one suit take care of Queens.” He stated.

 

“But-”

 

“Ah! No buts. You need to recover from your sensory attack.” He said with a stern voice. Peter frowned and huffed as Tony assembled his suit and went a few metres away to make Peter not have bloody ears after the takeoff.

 

And left alone, in a billionaire’s basement was Peter Parker.

 

He kicked a small pebble in his path, hands in pockets and eyes on the cracked grey cement ground. His anger was identical to one of a 5-year old, begging his mom for some sweets down the road. While it was silent, evident was a loud piercing noise which annoyed the young boy. He forcefully sat down on the metal bench, staring at the plane in front of him. It’s pieces broken into bits from impact, the cracks evident, shining it’s space grey colour. Out of boredom, Peter grabbed a nearby material a few metres away from him. It was a small, made out of metal and tube-shaped.

 

“Hey Karen,” Asked Peter. His Stark Phone lit up and glowed red and blue, symbolising the masked hero he portrayed.

 

“Yes Peter?” The woman’s robotic voice answered.

 

“What’s this thing?” He asked, pointing the phone to the metal item. A red and blue translucent graph appeared on the item, a small short beep was heard and they disappeared. Soon, the screen showed the item in display. ‘Pitot Tube’ is what displayed.

 

“Pitot Tube; used for tracking flow speed while aircraft is in motion. Cases of pitot tube related accidents are high.” Karen answered. Peter turned the tube around, examining it slowly. He glanced to his right, amber eyes darting to something odd. A metal round circular machine. It looked like something out of a sci-fi movie. Hesitant at first, Peter decided to go near the mysterious circuitry. He slowly walked to it, he didn’t know why, but his body seemed to have a mind of its own. He wanted to avoid it, mostly because if he broke the unknown object, Tony might send him to his grave.  

 

The nearer he got, the clearer the image became. It looked like a portal, even if that was far fetched. His hand made contact with the silver metal, the workmanship was jaw dropping, it was so highly detailed and the metal was molten together so good, you couldn’t even tell where the seam of where each piece was. Behind the machine was a 1000 volt battery, weighing at least a hundred tonnes. Peter saw a small hole on the top of the mechanism, about 2 centimetres wide. Other than that, it was all perfect.

 

“Wait,” Peter said to himself, he fiddled around with the tube in his hands, looking at the top of the machinery. An imaginary lightbulb appeared on his head, Karen, noticing the sudden adrenaline and what Peter was doing, started warning him.

 

“Peter. This is highly dangerous machinery, Mr Stark told you not to break or play with anything. If you continue, I will proceed to call him.” Her voice startled him, but he continued to screw on the Pitot Tube. A stupid idea, but hey, who knows if it would work, right?

 

He really needed to sleep.

 

“Calling Tony Stark in 3… 2… 1.” Peter finally finished screwing in the tube onto the top. At first, and as expected, nothing happened. Until…

 

“KAREN!!” His voice rang loud, the inside of the portal started glowing a bright purple. He ran as far as possible from it.

 

At the worst possible moment, Tony answered the phone.

 

“Peter! Stop tampering with… Wait, WHAT'S THAT NOISE!?” Tony asked a worried tone laced through his voice. The loud suction sound of the portal was evident and piercing. Peter couldn’t stand it, but he had to accept it, if he got distracted, he might get sucked in.

 

“NOTHING MR STARK!!!!” He shouted, grasping onto a table as he almost got sucked in.

 

“PETER! WHAT DID YOU DO?!”

 

“N-NOTHING, IT’S JUST… AAAAHHHH!!!” He grabbed the nearest object, but it was too light. The line cut dead.

 

Tony’s heart stopped.

 

“PETER!!!”  
.

.

.

The blinding blue sky made him wince his eyes squinted, adjusting to the new environment. _I’m… Alive?_ He asked himself. On the ground he lay, Peter stood up, he stretched his body, something felt different, he was still the same, but… something just felt different. Did he lose a bone or something? Once his eyes started getting used to the sudden light, he looked around, checking if he was still on earth, and it did look like it, he looked like he was in a park of some sort, with a hell lot of trash. He found his bag laying beside him. _How’d that get here?_ He checked the contents. Everything was there, except his Stark Phone. It missing. Peter sighed, he knew where he was-- the environment, the tree placement, and the way it looked in general, it was The Avengers Memorial. Before he could walk out, and maybe take a glance and appreciate the sculpture of him he hear someone scream for dear life.

 

“Help!” A young and soprano toned voice rang. Peter ran to the source, he didn’t need his suit to save someone, besides, it was urgent. He didn’t want to go and take forever changing into his suit, then finding out whoops, too late. The adrenaline rushed through his bones, the dirt and mud splashed around, he arrived to the scene.

 

“Let go of her!” He stated. He stood in an action pose as the man chuckled.

 

“I don’t think a twelve-year old can stop me--” With a large WHACK! The man suddenly fell to the floor, unconscious with blood slowly trickling out of his mouth. Peter closed his eyes when he heard the impact. He looked around, _who did that?_ The woman was out of his grasp.

 

_Wait, she let herself free?_

 

“Oh my gosh!” Peter snapped out of his amazement. The twenty-year old looking woman looked awestruck at him, but he didn’t know why.

 

“You’re Tom Holland! Can I have your autograph?!” _Wait, who? A, Tom Holland was it?_ Peter scratched his head in confusion, though the woman looked so joyful.

 

“Sorry, I don’t know any Tom Holland.” He stated innocently. The man still lay on the ground, sirens started sounding around him; the police. They looked to the side-- the man was gone from their sight, since Peter didn't have his suit (and cause it'd take way to long) he left the police to go get him. Peter looked back at the woman who looked like she was going to explode.

 

“Haha! Funny!” She laughed, which was so obviously fake it was annoying. Hesitant, he decided to take a picture with her, seeing as it made her so happy. A beautiful black limousine pulled up, was this woman some celebrity or something?

 

Out of the car was ‘Tony Stark’.

 

“Mr Stark!” He said, excited and ready to tell what happened. But, it looked like he wasn’t worried or anything.

 

“Haha, very funny Tom.” _Seriously, who was this ‘Tom’ everyone called him?_ ‘Tony Stark’ offered a handshake, but Peter merely refused.

 

“Wait, who’s this Tom? Is this some prank?” He asked. ‘Tony Stark’s’ face scrunched up, he looked confused. Peter remembered the woman, and looked beside him, she fainted on the ground it looked like.

 

"Ma'am?" Asked Peter, poking the woman's bare shoulder. She shook her head and got up immediately.

 

"S-Sorry! I was kinda awestruck there! Can I have your autograph please?" 

 

And so, after an autograph and the awestruck lady going away, (Peter and 'Tony Stark' wanted to escort her to the hospital since she might've gotten a mild concussion, but she denied),'Tony Stark' answered the question. 

 

“You, are Tom Holland. Come on, before paparazzi comes.” Peter felt honored to enter ‘Tony Stark’s’ Limousine. He’d usually just go in the black Audi. Though he was still confused at the whole ‘Tom’ thing. Suddenly, ‘Tony Stark’s’ phone rang, he looked at the number, even behind the sunglasses he infamously wore, he could sense shock in his eyes.

 

Peter was a bit confused on why he was using an Iphone X instead of a Stark Phone, but decided not to talk about it. _Maybe it’s a test for it?_

 

After he ended the call, he removed his glasses and stared at Peter, who was of course, confused on what he was trying to do.

 

“Who are you?” He asked.

 

“I’m Peter Parker.”

 

“I think we have a problem here.”


	2. Merely A Movie

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter. Tell me if you guys want Tom to be in the MCU in place of Peter or no, so that I can make the story better. I don’t know America that well (I don’t live there and never been there), so I am sorry for making any mistakes with location. 
> 
> P.S.: This is where Team Cap and Team Iron Man have resolved and are now living in harmony! <3
> 
> IMPORTANT!: Some parts and events in ‘our earth’ aren’t really happening. If a certain event is needed but doesn’t exist, it will here.

**** Soon, Peter was in front of himself. 

 

Literally, himself. Like an identical copy, everything was the same, the eyes, the hair, he cheeky smile-- like a mirror image. At first, he thought he was a long lost brother, but apparently, he was this ‘Tom Holland’ guy everyone seemed to be associating him with. 

 

“Wait, so you’re Tom Holland? Why, why do you look like me?” He asked, his raspy voice started breaking slowly, the Queens accent made the actor’s eyes widened, his mouth opened, but closed again, deciding not to talk. Peter looked behind the copy, seeing a girl with curly hair, she looked familiar somehow. 

 

“Yeah, I-I guess I am.” Tom shivered. Peter noticed his accent was British, as he sighed in relief,  _ he’s at least a bit different.  _ He adjusted in his seat, the tension and silence made Peter feel like he was in a mental institute, even if the loud voices of people talking around them were there. They sat in a yogurt shop in a mall nearby, Peter recognised the location because of it’s address if he was in his world, they would be in the memorial of the Avengers, but instead, placed there was a  _ mall _ .

 

“So are you some impersonator, fan?” Asked Robert, breaking the silence. (Peter was still getting used to his name) though he did not answer. 

 

“No, I AM Peter Benjamin Parker, of Queens, New York.”

 

“Most fans would've wore a suit, ya know, though I like your dedication. Now seriously, what’s your name?” Tom asked. This time his arms crossed together. Peter didn’t know what to say, he already  _ said  _ his name was Peter Benjamin Parker, what else do these lunatics want? A social security number, a million dollars, WHAT? Peter leaned on the white painted wooden table, eyes burning with annoyance and anger. The sudden change in attitude made them jump.

 

“I am PETER PARKER! The kid of Queens New York, part of Midtown High’s Decathlon Team! What else do you want from me?!” He raised his voice. The mystery girl behind Tom’s eyes widened. 

 

“I don’t think he’s kidding.” She said slightly, voice calm and collected. Tom looked behind his back, raising his eyebrow at her.  _ At least someone takes me seriously. _

 

“Really?” Tom and Robert said simultaneously. They looked at eachother and looked straight back to the frizzy-haired girl. She leaned on an empty table behind her, tucking a piece of disobeying hair behind her ear. 

 

“Yeah, I mean, what other reason could he have anyway?” A long pause was evident. What could another reason be? Could he have come from another universe or something? Tom sighed and rubbed his hands on his face, sighing in confusion and disbelief that this ‘Peter Parker’, was actually the real deal and from another dimension. The amount of chances and science-fiction was overwhelmingly tiering. 

 

“Fine, whatever the hell this kid says.” Responded Robert, his phone suddenly rang a ringtone. He excused himself and went out of the newly built shop. Peter looked down at his shoes-- Converses given by Tony, he was hesitant, but the billionaire didn’t listen. The superhero smiled to himself, remembering the fatherly figure in his life. But the smile quickly faded away, knowing that this ‘Robert’ wasn’t Tony and that ‘his’ Tony was somewhere in some universe. 

 

Robert came back from outside. He grabbed the polarised sunglasses that hung from his shirt, putting them on in an instant. “Sorry guys, gotta go-- reshoots. Take care.” And with an instant, he was gone like the wind. Peter looked at the curly haired girl, she reminded him of MJ. 

 

“Can you tell us your side of the story?” The actor asked. Peter stared at his double, before sighing and leaning back at his chair. It all happened so quickly, Tony went to wherever, he found that tube thing and fit it in the teleporter, which, still up to now he didn’t know why he did so, it just felt right. And then he just flew into the portal, feeling like spaghetti and now he was here. He took a deep breath, closed his eyes and looked down to avoid the two pairs of eyes staring into him.

 

“It starts on November 21, 2017.”

.

.

.

“Tony, I’m sure he’s alright.” His dark eyes stared back at Natasha, brows furrowed as he scowled uncharacteristically and buried his face into his palms.

 

“What if he’s not? What if he’s kidnapped, what if…” His face darkened at the thought, he stared down at the ground as he started shivering uncontrollably. They noticed a change in tone while fighting, from barely trying to over a million in a snap, something was definitely up.  The ginger tried to speak up, before Steve placed his hand on her shoulder, signaling her to not talk and leave him alone. 

 

But the silence only made it worse.

 

“I’ll take it from here.” The two needed not to turn around to recognise that professional sounding voice. Hesitant at first, the two nodded and walked back to their quarters. The woman placed her hand on his back gently as he shivered a bit. 

 

“Tony?”

 

“Yeah Pep?” He turned his head to see her. She looked worried when she saw his face, wrinkly and tired, eyes tired and dreary, to be frank, he looked like shit. 

 

“Get some sleep, okay? He’ll be back.”

 

“What if he doesn’t?” He paused, before proceeding to lift his face a few centimetres away from his palms, “What if he’s dead? That goddamn prototype, wish I never invented it.” The billionaire mumbled, before once again slamming his face onto his palms.

 

“Don’t doubt it. We just gotta believe.” Were her last words before exiting the room. Though indeed, she wished to talk more sense into him, she knew it would be pointless, considering all those other times she’s done it before. The clatter of her black high heels and the cement started fading away, as the former assistant was no longer there.

 

Leaving Tony alone, drowning in the piercing silence with the only person to blame right in the room with him; himself.

 

He wanted to rip his hair out of his scalp, wanting to go back in time and fix everything. He turned his head 90 degrees to the right, eyes darting towards a set of bottles, each were vodka, the most expensive ones in fact. The temptation was strong, Tony briefly remembered the fuzzy nights where he’d drink at least 3 glasses every night; though another voice in him said not to, as he started having memories of the times wherein he’d wake up with the sickest feeling in his throat. But the temptation won the battle in his brain, deciding to just have one little sip, the man inched his way closer to them, first grabbing the least expensive, which was $2000 in fact, and drinking just a few mililiters of the toxic drink.

 

But then those few milliliters started becoming a lot.

 

And those became liters.

 

And sooner or later, a drunk and depressed Tony lay on the ground, no one ever realising he was.

.

.

.

“... And then I was sucked in here.” Peter’s eyes looked down, he was obviously sad and confused, what was this world anyway? He looked up for a split second, meeting the eyes of Tom and the girl, who were both confused, shocked and downright doubtful anything he just said. There was really only one way to find out if he was actually from another dimension;

 

“What about a DNA test?” The two men looked at the girl, her curls covered her eyes. “We could do one to see if you two have the same DNA.” Tom noticed Peter’s face starting to sweat, though he didn’t particularly know why.

 

“Uh, how about just do something else?”   
  


“No. We can’t, this is the only way we can find out if you’re lying or not-”

 

“NO!” His voice changed from calm and weary to loud and fuming in just a few seconds, startling the two in front of him, as well as a waitress who was nearing them. He noticed she walked right back to the back of her counter, and soon to the backdoor. 

 

“Why not?”

 

“Because… uh, well, you see…” They raised their eyebrows in unison, before Peter gave up. 

 

“Fine.”  _ At least they know my identity later than now… right?  _ He thought.

 

“Good, least we have everything resolved!” Tom smiled. He shot a quick glance at his watch, eyes widening as he jumped out of his seat. 

 

“Shit, sorry guys. Gotta go film something, as well as a press conference. You guys, I dunno, show ‘Peter’ around I guess?” The actor snatched the black leather jacket from his seat and sprinted off outside, where a car was waiting for him. Though the glass window, you could see his agent with an angry expression, as he went inside the Audi. Peter let out a large huff of breath he didn’t know he was holding, before deciding to make small talk with the girl.

 

“So, you are?” He asked, voice soft and meek. The tan girl smiled, her face reminded him of someone.

 

“Zendaya Coleman.”

 

“Thanks for backing me up a while ago. Didn’t think I’d make it out alive.” 

 

“Welcome, and, no need for thank you’s.” She straightened her posture, “so you say you’re from another universe or something?” Peter scratched the back of his head; you know, typical boy stuff. 

 

“Yeah, where I come from there’s these people called Avengers, and they save the day! Though there was this fight recently with Captain America and Iron Man--” Zendaya chuckled a bit.

 

“Woah, woah! Easy there, I know what happened.” Peter’s eyes widened.

“Really? Wait, are there Avengers here too?” He asked, his interest started growing second by second. Though that excitement soon died down as Zendaya shook her head, his face went from cheerful to depressed in mere seconds. 

 

“How do you know them then?” Asked Peter. Zendaya raised her eyebrow. 

 

“Duh, it’s on the theatre? You know, I watched it with Tom like 10 times.” Peter scratched his head,  _ the theatre? Why would we be in a theatre?  _

 

“Whaddaya mean, on the theatre?” A long pause started forming. For a while, Zendaya’s face froze, Peter tilted his head slightly, confused about why she didn’t answer his question. After 10 seconds of awkward silence, she finally said something.

 

“Shoot.”

 

“What?” Peter asked, genuine concern and confusion laced in his voice.

 

“Nothing, forget I said anything.”   
  


“But--”

 

“Hey! Let’s take a tour of our world! Let’s go!” She interrupted, avoiding the subject. She grabbed his wrist and ran outside. Completely ignoring the public eye and running to the car waiting for her outside. The door made a satisfying pop, as the lock unlocked itself. She pulled slightly on the door handle, opening the backdoor wide and shoving Peter in it quickly. She followed after as the car drove away. The quick movements made the teenage boy startled, shocked and confused in one second. She moved so swiftly in under 30 seconds, it was hard to believe what just happened. Shaking his head from left to right, Peter looked around. The car she shoved him in was a sleek black glossy one. Of course, he did wonder who and why the people in the car were waiting outside instead of going in and enjoying themselves, it  _ was  _ a mall afterall. A large matte black screen seperated the driver, and what seems to be passenger from the backseat. Peter slightly recalled a the fond memory of when he went to Berlin with Happy when he saw the divider. He looked to his right, Zendaya was seated right beside him. No way could she avoid any questions he asked now!   
  


“So, uh, what did you mean by-”

 

“Can we just not talk about it? Please?” Her sudden stern voice made Peter stiffen.  _ Maybe thought of the Avengers made her memory do something? Maybe they did exist and died, maybe a close relative was one and he died. Might as well not recall that memory. _ He nodded to himself, before thinking of an icebreaker as he fiddled with his index fingers.

 

“So uh, what do you do, for a living?” The way Peter paused slightly made it a bit obvious that he was slightly anxious of starting up a conversation. Zendaya glanced at him. She gave a small smile before adjusting her seating position, she put her right leg on top of her left. 

 

“I’m an actress.” Peter smiled back. He never really got this close to an actor. Sure, Tony was a celebrity, a billionaire even, but he was nowhere near being an actor, at least to his eyes he wasn’t. 

 

“What about Tom and Robert?”

 

“They’re also actors.” His eyes widened. The way he treated them would have definitely made them think he was a lunatic, especially when they were that popular. Maybe that’s why they avoided him more when he said he was Peter Parker (Though he still didn’t understand why they did), because he might look like a fan or something along that term. Peter rubbed his eyes he did regret everything he did to them. What an idiot was he!

 

“God, I’m sorry.” 

 

“For what?”   
  


“For well, treating you guys like normal people. I mean, you guys should at least be used to people praising your every action right?” Peter sighed, “is that why you guys were skeptical about me being ‘Peter Parker’?” He looked back up to see Zendaya’s worried face.

 

“No, it’s well--” She paused, knowing not to spill about his world not existing. While it might seem like a lot, she knew that if he found out his world was merely a universe constructed and played by a bunch of Hollywood actors, his heart and being might tear apart. He didn’t want him to become someone like Deadpool. Especially since he was only what, 15? “It’s a long story.” She sighed. 

 

“How about you? How’s it like being here?” Peter smiled. It was gonna be a long ride, might as well break the ice, right?

.

.

.

**Later…**

 

The divider slid down slowly, he saw a woman with light blonde hair, tied up in a ponytail which reached her shoulders. She had brown eyes and was wearing a black and white dress, with one big white triangle going down her chest, and the bottom part of her dress in white, the top being black. She had fair skin as well.  _ Maybe she’s her agent?  _

 

The agent raised her eyebrow, looking at Peter, who she thought of course, was Tom. “Wait, aren’t you supposed to be with your car?” He opened his mouth to speak, before stopping because she interrupted him. “Whatever, you guys go in.” They both went out of the car, Peter stumbling as the car drove away quick when he slammed the door behind him.

 

“I assume that’s your agent?” She nodded. The beautiful tan girl walked into a building, her heels making a clatter as it collided with the brick path floor. Peter decided to follow, besides, where else could he possibly go?

 

“Where, are we?” He asked. The door automatically opened as they entered the lobby.

 

“Hilton Times Square.” His eyes widened. Peter didn’t even see the sign right in front. 

 

“Why? Are you doing something soon?” He asked as she went up to a seating area near the front. He followed her, obviously never being here before. 

 

“Yeah, well there’s this whole festival thing for Disney Channel, and even if I’m done with my contract with KC Undercover, they still wanted me to be a part.” Peter smiled as he sat down on a comfy chair.

 

“Cool.” He said. Zendaya smiled. It was nice having someone to be with here, especially when Tom and Robert didn’t really talk much. A few minutes later, the agent arrived and talked to the receptionist. She gestured them to get up, and they did. She handed Zendaya a key and asked her something in private (Peter didn’t know what it was), they merely nodded as they went into their room.  _ Wait, their?! _

 

“Uh, thanks for everything Zendaya but where am I supposed to rest?” She looked at him, before unlocking the door with a key card and slid the lever open. Peter gasped at the beauty of the hotel. Luckily, and strangely, there was another bed.

 

“Where did this come from?” He asked. 

 

“I told my agent to go move us up to a room with two beds.” she said, bouncing on the bed, “for you to stay in.” Peter gave her a bright smile. 

 

“Thank you, but you didn’t need to do that.” He said. He placed his tan Jansport on the bed beside hers. He lay down on it slowly.

 

“No problem, besides,” She looked at him, “I know it’s hard being here, especially if your not in where you should be.” Peter sighed. He was lucky to have her, as a friend of course, she was definitely, one he won’t forget (even if he goes back to his earth). Suddenly, a knock on the door.  _ Who could that be? _

 

Zendaya looked through the small hole in the door. Her eyes widened as she quickly opened it. Peter’s jaw dropped when he saw the man in front of him.

 

“Hi, is Tom here?” Before Zendaya remembered, and warned Peter of saying something, he already said the thing she wished he didn’t.

 

“STEVE! You’re here!” 

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Note: Sorry if Tom seems like an asshole here, he really isn’t, it’s just that he’s skeptical about Peter.
> 
> Please Kudos/Comment if you enjoyed! It makes me know I should continue the story!

**Author's Note:**

> Please Kudos or Comment if you enjoyed! It makes me motivated and makes sure you guys want more. Constructive Criticism Allowed.
> 
> Check my profile to see when the next chapter is coming out!


End file.
